


The sky has died

by Brittkip



Series: The sky has died [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittkip/pseuds/Brittkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow and rouge were sent into the future for classified reasons and return ten years pater to find that the eggman empire has risen and south island completely deserted. The pair must team up with old frends(?) in order to track down the chaos emeralds and take back south island.<br/>But along the way, they face many hardships such as disagreements, romantic feelings, and a really annoying yet mysterious man who claims to be Amy's soulmate. Will they save the day? Will they find Sonic?<br/>Will Tails stop drinking so much coffee and accept his fate as the younger brother of everyone despite being twenty one years old? Find out in the sky has died! Shadouge, amy/??? (There may be smut later on, so just a warning in advance!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ome and all and welcome to the first chapter of 'the sky has died!' I'm hoping to keep this story going from start to finish, so i'm gonna knuckles down and try to keep updating!  
> ...but i'm sure you're not here to listen to me babble on, so enjoy the first chapter!

"............."  
".........."  
"...sh........ow.....ro....ge.."  
"....so....s......help........come back...."  
"...........ple.....ase....."  
Shadow jerked awake. He found himself lying on a cold, hard metal floor. When he attempted to get up a searing, ringing pain rain through his head and he hissed, clutching his head. He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to minimise. Eventually, it did, but it didn't go away completely. But enough for him to get back on his feet. The first thing he looked for was Rouge. His partner. That was his first priority. He found her not too far away from him, lying on the ground, her eyes closed. He walked up to her and leaned down, checking her heartbeat. She was alive. He picked her up in his arms carefully, and took a look at his surroundings finally. He instantly recognised it at the G.U.N headquarters. Even after eleven years he recognised it. The teleportation room.  
"So it had worked after all..." He thought to himself. He looked behind him to the now broken machine. "Can't say that machines' ever going to work again though....." He huffed lowly and, with the still unconscious Rouge in his arms, he exited the teleportation room into the.......empty hallway? This was unusual. From what he remembered, this place was always full to the brim with humans and scientists. But now.......it was deserted. After a quick run around the HQ, he confirmed that no one was in the facility at all. Shadow sighed in thought and decided that before he began investigating he had to get Rouge home. So, he raced out of the HQ but abruptly stopped once he had reached the outside. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Ruins. Station square was in complete ruin. Everything. It was like an atomic bomb had been set off. There was no one around. All the buildings were either broken or not there at all. The ground was cracked and the trees and nature were dead and brown.  
"What exactly happened here? Did we set the coordinates right?" Shadow looked down at the device on his arm, reading the year, which said '2025, station square, mobius.' "No, the coordinates are right, so this must be the right time and place.....so what happened?" He wondered as he ran through the desolate city to Rouge's apartment, which, thankfully, was still intact. He placed her on her bed and sat next to her on the bed, quietly waiting for her to wake up herself, not wanting to startle the bat. As he waited, he couldn't help but notice just how peaceful she looked. This was new.  
"She must finally be having a goodnight's rest knowing that she's home now...." As if on cue, Rouge stirred in her sleep and her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her ocean blue eyes. She groaned and sat up, stretching out her arms and her long, thin wings. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over her shoulder to see Shadow, and a smile appeared on her tan muzzle.  
"Well, well, well, hello there you~ watching me sleep now? How naughty~" she purred, smiling in satisfaction when Shadow rolled his eyes and looked away. "So, judging by the fact that we're in my apartment, i'm going to assume we made it back in one piece? Did you give the report to the commander?" Rouge asked, getting up off the bed and opening her closet, sighing in relief, picking out pieces of clothing and throwing them onto the bed next to Shadow, mumbling things under her breath.  
"No, i didn't, because-"  
"What? Why not?" Rouge cut him off, walking back to her bed and beginning to strip off her clothes. Shadow, grumbling at Rouge's boldness, got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.  
"Because the commander wasn't there. Nor was anyone else. The whole place was deserted, Rouge. As is the city." Shadow finished, rubbing his temple in slight frustration because his headache was still present. Rouge's ear twitched and a look of confusion crossed her face.  
"Thats weird. Normally theres plenty of people around, maybe its a public holid-"  
"The city is in ruins." Shadow interrupted. Rouge, not believing him at first, zipped up her boots and walked over to her bedroom window, looking at the ruined city for the first time.  
"Oh. Well, thats not how i remember it. What the hell happened?" She asked through the door.  
"Thats what i want to figure out. You done yet?" Shadow growled lowly. "Woman and their clothes....." He mumbled under his breath. As he said that, Rouge opened the door and Shadow nearly fell backwards. Rouge let out a soft low laugh and Shadow simply glared at her.  
"Now i am. Now, lets figure out what the hell happened in these eleven years. Shall we?" She gestured for Shadow to go first, grabbing her large shoulder bag, which held necessities, and the two ventured back out into the ruined city. 

 

"Well, judging by the thousands of robot parts scattered around the place, i think we can assume that egghead's definitely behind this." Rouge stated, kicking a detached robot head. Shadow rolled his eyes.  
"You don't say. But if eggman was behind this, That faker would of taken care of it, right? Thats his thing, after all......."  
"Ah, yes, you're right. BUT, clearly something went wrong if everything's' gone to hell like it has. So, what do you propose we do, hmm?" Rouge asked, placing her hands on her hips. Meanwhile, Shadow had picked up a piece of paper and was inspecting it thoughtfully before he turned around, walking over to Rouge and handing it to her.  
"Not what, WHO." Rouge studied the piece of paper. It had the words 'wanted' in big, bold letters written on the top. It had a picture of a female hedgehog on it. A large scar across one eye, short, messy hair and three large bangs. Underneath it, the words said 'wanted dead or alive, Amy rose, for treason and leading a rebellion against the eggman empire.' Rouge raised an eyebrow amusingly.  
"Huh. so pinky's gotten herself wanted. That means if anyone knows answers, its her. Well, guess she's our first target. Lets get lookin'." She folded the paper and placed it in her bag, jumping into Shadow's arms. "Mush boy, we can't be wastin' daylight." With an annoyed huff, once again, Shadow took off into the city. Meanwhile, not too far away, a pair of glowing pink eyes observed the two from the top of a building. A metal bat swung over the figure's shoulder, an amused smirk crossed his muzzle as he pulled his hoodie further over his face and pulling up his scarf over his mouth as he leaped off the building. 

 

".....shadow........"  
"What."  
"Well, jeez, somebody's in a bad mood." Rouge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. It had been a few hours since the pair had begun to search for the pink hedgehog, and so far, they hadn't been able to find anything but the wanted posters. It seemed they had met a dead end in their search. Rouge clicked her tongue. "I was gonna say.......what if pinkies dead?" Shadow gave the bat a menacing glare as a response. Rouge put her hands up defensively.  
"Just hear me out. We don't know how old these posters are. For all we know, she coulda been put away ages ago. So perhaps we should just-" Rouge was cut off my Shadow putting a finger up. His ear twitched as he looked around cautiously.  
"Do you hear that?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Rouge concentrated, and, indeed, she could hear something. It was a soft screeching. Like rusted metal being rubbed together. Rouge flinched at it and cover her sensitive ears.  
"Ch'yeah. I do hear it. Loud and clear. Make it stop." She hated noises like that. Mostly because however loud it was to someone else, it was twenty times louder to her. Shadow headed in the direction of the noise with caution, taking a gun out of his leather jacket as Rouge followed him close behind. As they moved closer, the noise grew louder and pieces of rubble began to move. The two partners readied for battle and just as they were about to attack.........  
"INPUT PASSCODE." The bat and hedgehog exchanged looks.  
"AWAITING PASSCODE....." Rouge stepped out from behind Shadow, walking towards the rubble.  
"Rouge wait-" Shadow held out his hand for her to stop, but she simply ignored him, going to work by removing the rubble that was clearly concealing something. A smile appeared on her muzzle when she saw red and black.  
"Shadow, come here and help me......" She motioned urgently to Shadow and he jogged over there immediately, a small smile of his own appearing on his tan muzzle. The two removed the rest of the rubble and stepped back to take a good look at their discovery.  
"Omega........" Rouge couldn't stop herself smiling. The robot was slumped down on the ground, his eyes softly glowing.  
"INPUT PASSCODE." His robotic voice demanded monotonously. Rouge looked at Shadow and he nodded, stepping up to Omega and kneeling in front of him.  
".........team dark......" He said to the robot's face. In an instant, the robot whirred to life, his eyes glowing with more life and his hands began to move. Seeing as he needed help, Rouge and Shadow stepped to either side of the robot, lifting him up until he was standing upright again. Omega looked at both of them.  
"IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU BOTH AGAIN." Rouge was now beaming with happiness.  
"You too, omega! God, i cannot BELIEVE you're still running!" She let out a joyous laugh. "Isn't this great, Shadow?!" She asked her dark friend. He softly smiled as a response.  
"Omega. Do you know what happened here?" Rouge asked. A frown appeared on her fave when the robot ignored her. "......omega?"  
"WE ARE NOT SAFE HERE." He said bluntly. Rouge's frown deepened.  
"We're not? But theres nobody around, are you su-"  
"KIDDING. I HAVE A LOW BATTERY. I MUST BE RECHARGED."  
"But where do we charge y-"  
"AT A POWERPOINT YOU MEAT BAG."  
"......well, at least he hasn't changed."  
"KIDDING. BRACE YOURSELVES." Before the two could react, a blur fell from the sky and landed in front of the trio, sending dust flying everywhere. Omega loaded his missiles and pointed them at the figure, readying himself to fire. But unfortunately, the figure was too fast for him, and lunged toward the robot, kicking him in the torso and sending him flying into a wall, a few sparks flying from him. Rouge looked at the figure, enraged.  
"Hey, whats your problem?! You want a fight?" She threatened, lunging forward herself and sending a kick towards the figure. Her eyes widened when the attacker grabbed her leg, spinning her around and slamming her into the ground. Rouge was about to counter by tripping up the figure, but thats when she saw it;  
A red hammer. She reacted quickly, hearing shadow load his gun. She tripped the figure and ran back to Shadow, knocking his gun out of his hand in just enough time. It shot a nearby street light instead. The black hedgehog looked at Rouge angrily.  
"Whats wrong with you?! Why did you do that?! They were about t-"  
"Shut up. Just look." Rouge pointed to the figure, and Shadow's eyes widened slightly. Lying unconscious on the ground was none other than Amy rose.  
"OW. IF I WAS AN ORGANIC LIFE, THAT SURELY WOULD HAVE KILLED ME. WHAT KIND OF A PERSON JUST KICKS A ROBOT LIKE THAT. A MEAT BAG, THATS WHO." 

 

Amy's head throbbed as she slowly opened her eyes, groaning and blinking multiple times as a bright light was shining in her face.  
"Wh-whaaaa.....?" She mumbled quietly. She went to rub her temple, but found her arms tied behind her back, as were her legs, to a chair. Instantly she began to panic. Had they found her? What if they had? What would they do to her? Kill her, surely. But then, what about-No. She couldn't worry about that now. She had to get out. She shuffled around a bit, moving her wrists so her right was on top of her left, and she quietly whispered words to herself, a button activated on her bracelet, and a small laser cut through the ropes. With her hands now free, she used the same laser on her tied feet, freeing them as well. Standing up, she took a deep breath before running towards the door and opening it, running head first into Shadow. She stumbled back a little, wondering what happened, and when she looked up, her look of confusion turned into complete and utter shock as she stared at Shadow with wide eyes.  
"S-Shadow?" She choked out. Shadow snorted.  
"You sure got out of those quickly." He looked at her, a look of amusement written across his tanned muzzle. He was fiddling around with his inhibitor rings, and Amy looked slightly scared as she watched him do so. Was he going to take them off? Blast her to oblivion? She knew she wouldn't be able to fight Shadow without his inhibitor rings. She wouldn't stand a chance. But........he was back. Suddenly, Amy felt tears prick at her eyes, and before she knew it, she had grabbed Shadow and pulled him into a tight hug. Shadow cringed as he experienced what Sonic called "the death hug". He now knew that it wasn't an understatement. He was about to push her off him when he heard her quiet sobs as she cried against his chest. So, he simply looked to his right at Omega and Rouge with a pleading look as if he was crying for help. Rouge snorted and tried her hardest not to laugh, and Omega stood still. After she had finished laughing at Shadow, Rouge sashayed over to the pair and pried Amy off the suffocating Shadow.  
"Hey, pinky, would ya mind lettin' Shads breath a little?" She was cut off by Amy's hug. Rouge's eyes widened a little before she shoved the hedgehog off her and scowled. "You don't have the right to touch me pinky" she spat harshly. Amy began to cry again and she collapsed to the ground. The three looked at each other, not quite sure what to do. They didn't exactly have much experience in helping people. That was more or less Sonic's thing. A light bulb lit up in Rouge's mind at this. She grabbed Amy's arm, pulling her back up and slid her fingers under her muzzle, lifting her head up so she was looking at her.  
"Pinky........where are Sonic and the others?" They didn't get an answer until fifteen minutes later, once they calmed Amy down, they all sat down at Rouge's table (with the exception of Omega, he just stood there.) so Amy could explain everything.  
"W-well, about a year after you guys left, eggman launched another invasion, but this time, we were out numbered. He had six of the seven chaos emerald, we had the last one." She stopped to wipe her red eyes and breath. "And Sonic, Tails and i had managed to break into eggman's airship, and he was demanding that we hand over the emerald otherwise he was going to destroy all of south island." Shadow and Rouge listened intently, not interrupting.  
"Y-yes, well, anyway, everything was normal at first, we were winning, despite the numbers being against us, but......but then........eggman launched.........'it'..and......." Amy trailed off, her hands shaking slightly. Shadow took notice of this and nodded his head softly.  
"Go on Amy........" He prompted. She looked at him and sighed.  
".....and it was too powerful for us. For Sonic. Him and Tails got hurt. Badly. Eggman said that if we didn't hand over the emerald, he'd kill us, and everyone else. So Sonic told me to take Tails and run. Of course, i told him he was crazy and that i wasn't going to leave him there, but he insisted that i do what he says. He said that i had to protect Tails and no that no matter what happened, i was never to give up. I, i didn't know what he meant by that, but i did as i was told, i escaped with Tails, and the next thing i knew, eggman's airship exploded." She sucked in. Another breath and continued. "We thought we'd won. But Sonic never returned, and a few days later, eggman attacked again, but Tails was still injured and i couldn't take him on myself, but that didn't stop me from trying. But, i........i couldn't.........." Amy let out a small croak as she started crying again. She placed her face in her hands, covering her face in an attempt to muffle her whimpers and sobs. Shadow narrowed his eyes in thought and leaned back in his chair. Rouge awkwardly twiddled her thumbs. Omega did nothing because he is a robot.  
"So you're saying faker is-"  
"Dead. He's dead. Gone." Amy interrupted. "And everything is gone. Everyone is gone."  
"Gone where?" Rouge interjected suddenly, her ears perked up in interest.  
"Everyone was evacuated to may island."  
"And what happened to angel island?"  
"Fallen. Eggman took the master emerald and still has it." Rouge opened her mouth to speak, but Amy interrupted. "Along with Knuckles. Thats why me and Tails are still here, we've been trying to get Knuckles back and re take the city again." Rouge let out a puff of air and closed her mouth again. Amy suddenly remembered something, her eyes widening slightly.  
"Ah, but, theres still one other perso-" she was cut off by a loud screech and a clawed, robotic hand burst through Rouge's door, knocking it straight off its hinges. Amy's eyes widened again "oh no.......shes here........" She sprung into action, summoning her hammer, which Rouge noticed had a new design. Shadow stood up in his chair, grabbing his gun as Rouge did the same and Omega loaded his guns. There was a eerie silence for a few seconds before the door was completely gone and a shadowy figure stepped into the room. When it hit the light, it was........Amy? A look of confusion ran across both Shadow and Rouge's faces. But they didn't have any time to question it, as the robot lunged forward. Amy countered by lunging forward herself and swinging her hammer at the robot. She was countered by the robotic counterpart swinging her hammer and as they collided, a resounding boom was heard throughout the room. The two stared each other down before Shadow stepped in.  
"Amy! What do you suggest we do?" He asked. He was confused as the robot payed no attention to the others, it only had eyes for Amy. The pink hedgehog gasped as she was kicked against one of Rouge's walls.  
"Ugh.......get........to Tails'.......workshop-GAH!" And then she was picked up by her neck and tossed out a window, the robot's boots lighting up as it rocketed itself out the window, following Amy. Shadow's leader instincts kicked in.  
"Omega, you track the robot and help Amy out, Rouge, you come with me to Tails' workshop." He turned to Omega. "Make sure she gets back to us alive." The robot gave a slight nod as he jumped out the hole the robot made. Rouge grabbed Shadow's hand and she flew out the window, heading towards the stray building in the mountains.


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second chapter! Sorry if its a little short, i cut it off from the third chapter cos' it was getting too long.  
> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

Tails let out a yawn as he tapped away on the keyboard of his computer, the room was completely dark, except for the blinding light of the computer, shining against Tails' face, the reflection of the screen could be seen in the lenses of his glasses and flashed as he pushed them up, adjusting them. His left hand stopped typing only to reach over to a mug of steaming coffee, his right hand never stopped its typing as he drank. Once finished, Tails let out a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair, squeezing his eyes shut to ease the headache he had gained from staring at a screen for too long.  
"Finally.......at least that should keep em' away for a while longer...." The fox glanced at the computer screen again, looking down at the clock. "......Amy's been gone for a long time......maybe i should call her......" Just as he reached for communicator, there was a knock on his door. His hand stopped in its tracks and he slowly turned to look behind him. not making a sound, he slowly stood up and walked across the room, reaching for his paralyser. Cautiously, he walked towards the door, his boots only making a soft 'thunk' as he walked across his lab. When he reached the big metal door, he didn't open it, but pressed his ear against the door in hopes of being able to hear whatever was on the other side. Breathing. He could hear breathing. That could mean two things; it was either Amy returning, and she was too tired to use the secret door or it was-  
"Tails? Are you in there?" Whoa. That was weird. For a second there, Tails swore he heard Shadow.  
"Huh. Looks like pinky lied to our faces. I always knew she was a traitor." Rouge shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself, turning around and beginning to walk away. Shadow stared at the door for a little longer before turning around also, about to follow Rouge when he heard multiple clicking noises from behind him and a scraping noise. He turned around and saw a now older looking Tails standing in the doorway, looking quite shocked and holding a paralyser gun in his hand, his mouth hanging open in a perfect "o" shape. He shook his head and licked his lips nervously.  
"Uh.....i don't suppose Amy sent you, did she?" 

After explaining their reasons for paying Tails a visit and where Amy was, Tails understood the situation perfectly and invited the pair inside for food.  
"You guys must be hungry, come in." He ushered the two inside quickly whilst he looked around his surroundings, making sure nothing or no one saw them, before slamming the door shut and dead bolting it again. "Sorry about the light, i'm just used to working in darkness." He stated as he flicked the light switch on, the ceiling light illuminating the room. It was fairly clean, with a few stray pieces of metal and tools lying around. Rouge made her way over to the couch and made herself comfortable whilst Shadow simply studied the room further.  
"Since Amy sent you, and i'm sure your places are destroyed, you guys can stay here." He walked into the room, two mugs filled with coffee in his hands, handing on to Rouge, and the other to Shadow.  
"I thought when you said 'you guys must be hungry' that you were gonna get us food." Rouge questioned as she blew on the coffee before sipping on it.  
"Ah, yeah, sorry, you'll have to wait for Amy to get back for that. I'm afraid i'm horrible at cooking."the fox sheepishly ran a hand through his bangs. Rouge's face twisted in disgust.  
"Eugh. If pinkie's cookin', i think i'd rather starve." She reached for the tv remote and flicked it on, only for every channel to be static. "Creepy."  
Shadow stared into his coffee before drinking, turning to Tails.  
"So.....how exactly are you and Amy planning on taking back South Island?"  
"Well, i've been sending Amy out to search for emerald strongholds but we've had no luck so far-"  
"Emerald strongholds?" Shadow gave Tails a curious look as he continued talking.  
"Yes, emerald strongholds are more or less Eggman's 'side bases'. He keeps the emeralds in them to power his robots and make them stronger. They're where the robots are created before being sent out to find us."  
"How many emeralds does he have?"  
"Still only six. He's insanely scouring for the last one."  
"Do you have know-"  
"We don't know where it is either, but we're determined to find it first. As long as we have one emerald, we at least have something to work from."  
"So basically; get the emeralds and power down Eggman." Shadow finished, drinking the last of his coffee and setting it down in the kitchen. Tails nodded.  
"Yes, thats the basic objective. Well, that, and, find Knuckles and the master emerald again."  
"About that, when was the last time you saw Knuckles?"  
"About a week before Eggman's initial attack. He was the one who warned us Eggman was after the emeralds again." Shadow nodded. "So we've been outnumbered for a while now, but with you and Rouge here again......we just might be able to pull this off." Tails sighed.  
"If only we had an emerald."  
"Did someone ask for an emerald?" A voice cut everyone out of their thoughts as Amy walked into the room, followed by Omega, and set down a glittering yellow chaos emerald on the table. Tails' eyes widened as he picked up the emerald, studying it closely.  
"Amy! H-how did you-"  
"We let metal take us on purpose. Took us straight to a stronghold. we messed that place from the inside out." Amy replied as she fist bumped Omega.  
"IT WAS LIKE CHRISTMAS IN JULY."  
"But its June."  
"IT WAS LIKE CHRISTMAS IN JUNE." Tails grinned as he pulled Amy into a hug.  
"Amy this is great! Now i can finally start tracking the rest of the emeralds! Oh, We'll have south Island back before you know it!" Tails rushed off back to his lab. Shadow gave Amy an amused smile  
"Impressive." Amy grinned  
"I know, i know. I'm just that good."  
"I could've done better." Rouge exclaimed from the couch. Amy's grin faltered.  
"So you didn't die. What a shame." Rouge got up from the couch, an angry look in her eyes as she sashayed over to Amy, her finger pointed at her chest as she glared at her.  
"You take that back." She growled.  
Amy smirked.  
"Make me." That was when Shadow left. He was NOT getting involved in another cat fight.

After Amy and Rouge settled down again, Amy made dinner and they all ate together while Tails worked away in the lab, Amy explaining how they got the emerald back while Rouge pointed out every little flaw, much to Amy's annoyance. Then Amy showed them to their rooms, Rouge getting the spare room, (which she wasn't very pleased with) and Omega got his own closet. (Which he was very pleased with)  
"And this is where you'll stay, Shadow." Amy opened the door with a soft 'creak' and Shadow peered in. The lights were off and the only light the peered into the room was the faded light peeking through the blue curtains on a window above the bed in the middle of the room. There were various shelfs filled with books and a desk with a computer and computer chair as well a large closet. Shadow noted that the room's primary colours were red and blue.  
"This room.........it was Faker's, wasn't it?" He turned to Amy, who had a solemn expression on her face.  
"....yes. If you'd rather stay in my room though-"  
"No. Its fine. I was just wondering." He shook his head, wandering in. Amy twiddled her thumbs as she leaned on her feet.  
"W-well, the bathroom is to your right, and if you need anything, just ask." Shadow nodded and Amy left, closing the door behind her. Shadow looked around the room, his eyes scanning the full bookshelves and the desk with various pieces of paper and stationary scattered across it. There were various pairs of Sonic's signature sneakers in the closet, as well as many scarves and, surprisingly, a vast amount of sweaters. It was as if the hedgehog had just left to go for a run. Shadow scanned the bookshelf and spied various action adventure novels, as well as a few detective ones.  
"I never knew faker liked to read." He said under his breath as he studied the pair of reading glasses that were sitting on top of an open book. He imagined the hedgehog sitting on the bed late in the afternoon, reading glasses on, his head stuck in a book. The thought was quite amusing to Shadow.  
He then looked at the desk. Noticing many different pieces of paper with various things scrawled on them. Some had writing, some had drawings, some were still blank. He switched on the computer and the screen flickered, a password screen appearing, along with a small icon of a chaos emerald. He sat down on the computer chair and thought for a few moments before typing something into the bar. No good. He tried again. Nothing. The hedgehog grunted, giving up, thinking that there was probably nothing of interest on there anyway, he took a book out from the shelf and sat on the bed, surprised at how plush the mattress actually was. He'd assumed since Sonic usually slept in trees or on rooftops that he'd prefer a stiff mattress, but apparently this was not true. He got comfortable on the bed and opened the cover of the book and begun reading, eventually drifting off to sleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome ^^


End file.
